The 19th Battalion
An Oceanic Gaming Community '''The 19th Battalion 19B '''is an Oceanic Gaming Community, founded in 2010 with a vision to create a tight-nic community of like minded individuals who enjoy gaming together. Three years on we have picked up many members who can work together to effectively achieve a goal, while having a huge amount of fun in the meantime. Combat Doctorine The 19th Battalion focus is on mechanised and airborne infantry, with supporting armored and air units. The ability of our mechanised units to quickly and efficiently move around the continents allows forward operating bases to quickly be established with sunderers, and our airborne infiltration teams can get behind enemy lines and establish bases to enable the team to attack from multiple concurrent directions. Structure The 19th Battalion uses a simple command structure. The 19th Battalion's operational command structure is organised as follows: What to Expect The 19th Battalion is first and foremost, a gaming community, which aims at fair play, equality, fun, teamwork and friendship, so you can expect a warm welcome from everybody in the community. In game we aim to run at least one opeartion each week, and more if there is enough players online at any given time. Our operations are set times where we work together as a team to take set objectives, these times involve set leaders, less relaxed communication chatter, and clear objectives. While these times are more "serious", members are still allowed to banter between each other, however officers and squad leaders may request "clear-comms" at times. While there is not an operation running, we generally still have members playing, who are all willing to squad up and have fun. By joining the 19th, you can expect *A welcoming community who are willing to play not only Planetside 2 with you, but many other games as well *Many experienced players and interneteers who are willing to help with technical issues, and help you up your game *Hillarity and enjoyment had by all It is recommened, but not required by the 19th, that you have *A working microphone and teamspeak, in order to communicate effectively And finally it is required that you *Are mature *Are over 16 (Exceptions may be given, depending on circumstance *Are able to take a bit of friendly banter from team mates *Are able to follow orders during operations *Are able to think for yourself What we Like Here at the 19th, we like it if you *Are mature *Are able to take a bit of friendly banter from team mates *Are able to follow orders during operations *Are able to think for yourself *Are able to communicate Clearly *Are willing to learn new things about the game, and always keep an open mind What we Aren't Interested In There are some things that we rather not interested in here at the 19th *1337 skillz: we don't care how good or bad you are at games, just that you are humble about it and do not boast or brag, this only reflects badly on you *Solo Heroes: we don't care if you are the best player in the world when you are on your own, and you know better than your Squad Leaders, if you cannot follow orders during operations, you will not be part of future operations, you have plenty of time to go off lone wolf during the off hours *K/D Ratios: We do not care if you can go 100 kills to 1 death, whilst it may be impressive it does not necessarily refelct how well you can work in a team, if you can show that you can work well in a team as well then we will be genuinely impressed. *People wanting special treatment due to Age, Sex, or Ethnicity: We do not descriminate here at the 19th, your colour and your creed do not matter to us, everyone gets respected on their own merits as a person without the outside influence of age, sex, ethnicity or religion Rules I know right, that ugly word, but in the interest of keeping this community running in a friendly manner, we ask that you follow these simple rules *Do not discriminate agains other players at any time *Always treat members and other players with dignity and respect *Do not perform actions that will result in a negative outlook for the Battalion *Always be honest and trustworthy *Carry the name of the 19th Battalion with pride *Most of all, always enjoy yourself, if you have any issues with any other members, the officers always have an open door, as they want every player to feel welcome in the 19th Battalion Recruitment Policies To join the 19th, all you have to do is follow this simple procedure #Visit http://www.19thbattalion.com/ #Sign Up on the website #Fill out the Join Us form #Wait to be Approved #Grab the Teamspeak 3 details from our members only forum #Jump on and Frag on! In game contacts for recruitment are *xToRNx *Gazbur *Mackattackaa *StackEffect A Gaming Community If you are interested in joining not only a Planetside 2 outfit, but a gaming community as well, I put it to you to take the time and check out our website and sign up. We play all manner of online games and are always on the lookout for those new upcoming titles that beg to be played online with a group of friends you have made that you already know! It makes all the difference coming into these new games with an already established clan/guild! Category:Outfit Category:Australian Outfit